Suspenders have long been used to help hold up pants, skirts, shorts, stockings, or other garments against the forces of gravity and/or a person's body shape. Suspenders are sometimes used when a belt is not feasible (for example, because of the design of the attaching garment (i.e., no belt loops)) or because a belt would create bulk, undesirable aesthetic effects, or cinching discomfort for the wearer. Suspenders are traditionally comprised of straps which are worn over the shoulders. The straps are usually configured in an “x” or “y” pattern and terminate with fastening mechanisms that attach to and connect lower body garments to the suspender straps. The forces of gravity and weight of the lower garment being supported are borne primarily by the suspender-wearer's shoulders. Suspenders can be bulky, cumbersome, uncomfortable, and result in an undesired aesthetic for the wearer.